


You Get What You Need

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: Saiyuki_time, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things rarely go as you expect. Especially if you're Sanzo. Written in about 20 minutes for the 'disappointment' challenge at Saiyuki_time. (Warning: Ableist language.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get What You Need

It was...

Genjo Sanzo didn't know what the hell it was.

Anticlimatic, maybe.

All that whining, all those stupid threats, and then...

Just a cave and a kid and a few sutras that dissolved under his hand. No monster, no dragon-- not that he'd been _expecting_ a dragon, that would've been even more _retarded_ than this hungry, annoying kid-- no _challenge._

Fuck. He hadn't been expecting anything. He'd been expecting nothing, maybe, or his own mind echoing at him in a cave or....

"Hey, Sanzo?"

"Hn."

Goku was looking dubiously at the walls of the shed. Sanzo couldn't blame him, exactly. "How long am I gonna have to stay here?"

_How the fuck should I know?_ "Not long. I have to talk to the Three Aspects. I'll get you some food, all right?"

"I'm really hungry," Goku said, for what seemed the five thousandth time already, with the same odd joy Sanzo had heard four thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine other times.

"Okay, okay," Sanzo said. "Hang on."

He locked the door and hoped like hell the monks wouldn't bother poking around the sheds too much. The last thing he needed to deal with was their whining. Though-- and the thought brought a bit of a smile to his lips-- they would be shocked to discover the 'monster' they'd been going on about for years was nothing but a tiny child.

A tiny _strong_ child who seemed afraid of absolutely _nothing,_ but the point stood.

An all-too-familiar voice sounded in his mind. _Would you have fought a dragon, Kouryuu? Had one been there to challenge you?_

His smirk deepened. "Yeah," he said to the silence. "I'm just about that stupid."

Something about his expression kept the monks clear of him all the way to the pantry.


End file.
